Burning Spirit Never Ends! A Man's Journey in Another World!
by Oreo Stories
Summary: Kamina's spirit has finally moved on. However, being part of Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann fused him with far more Spiral Power than any world could withstand, and so he was forced into the central world, where his power was compressed by the multiversal pressure. He is sent to a land of war, and suffering. The Dragonborn's burning spirit will carve a path through all creation!


**Gurren Lagann, the Elder Scrolls franchise, and any other intellectual properties this story may include do not belong to me.**

* * *

There exists a world in the center of all possible existence. It is a world teeming with power, borne on the body of a deceased god. Within this world, spirits from all of creation are drawn in. Most are reborn in a new form, given a second chance at life before reaching eternal peace in the afterlife best suited for them- however, there are times when a hero is needed. In these times of great need, a powerful spirit is reborn in exactly the right time and place to become a savior.

But there are those whose power is far too great to contain in a mere mortal body. These gifted few are forced into the greatest of worlds, not as a new being, but as themselves.

This is the tale of one of the the greatest men to ever walk any world. But before he could fulfill his destiny, he was taken, killed in the line of battle by an enemy. This was not, however, random chance- this man amongst men sacrificed himself, giving his allies the time and encouragement they needed to succeed. In his name, they carved a path through the universe, and even beyond it. He had watched his loved ones grow far beyond anything he could have ever imagined, go through hell and back to achieve his dream: to evolve beyond the person they were a minute before, to create a path for those that followed, to weave together the dreams of those who have fallen and the hopes of those who would follow into a spiral drilling the path towards tomorrow.

* * *

" _It's time for you to move on,"_ said an ethereal being. It was his job to carry the souls of the departed onto the next level of existence, and he had been forced to stick around as Kamina looked on. For over seven years, the two had watched as Team Dai-Gurren rose higher and higher, until their power rippled across all of existence, creating fluctuations that should have never been there. Through one of these ripples, Kamina slipped into life once again, giving his loved ones that final boost they needed.

Now, however, there was nothing left to do. Simone was doomed to forever wander the Earth, his Spiral Power preserving him much as it had Lord Genome, but it was clear that the story had ended. It was time for Kamina to move on.

Kamina didn't want to go, Simone was still alive, but even he had to admit that there was no reason for him to stick around any longer. He lamented, letting his spirit be carried to another plane, to be reborn.

However, as his spirit attempted to touch down upon this new reality, it promptly tore apart. The angel was quite startled, but realized that he had to go even deeper. The next world imploded. The next one, a world where omnipotent gods could actually manifest and heroes were powerful enough to defeat them, actually did manage to house him- for about fifteen years, after which it promptly gave up and literally restarted, kicking Kamina out… repeatedly, as he rather enjoyed that world; in the sheer desperation to expel him, it accidentally changed a few things, and ended up creating several parallel timelines and alternate universes, as well as creating a god of destruction powerful enough to destroy it if he could be bothered. Finally, there was only one option left: the central world. The power flooding it was far greater than any other, but the weight of the rest of existence condensed it, making said power far less potent, which both allowed the regular denizens to not set the world alight in a nuclear blaze when they attempt to light a candle with magic and concentrated much of its power into a set of beings that were contained in a series of pocket dimensions, only the smallest fraction of their power able to manifest.

However, even then, the power that Kamina had absorbed (largely thanks to his spirit being incorporated into a robot larger than the universe itself) refused to be contained in a fresh body and mind. Instead, his Spiral Power, commonly known as magic in other worlds, forged a body fitting of its owner.

And promptly dumped him unconscious in a bush where he would be found and captured by the local law enforcement, who believed he was collaborating with a rebellion, whom they had ambushed in that same spot.

The spiral power then dispersed across all of existence, granting many a sudden and inexplicable burst of power or abilities they by all rights should not possess.

* * *

The bumping and shaking of the seat beneath him awoke Kamina. His wrists were bound, and his legs were covered by a ridiculously threadbare and hole-ridden pair of pants that should have fallen apart years ago and likely would have if not for Sheogorath, who had 'cursed' all clothing to forever stay intact as long as they would be worn. Kamina really should have been used to the coarse cloth, it was all he had growing up, but he supposed a few weeks of softer materials and several years of being dead made his skin more sensitive, or something.

"Hey, where are we?" the blue-haired young man asked.

"Oh, you're awake. I didn't think you would make it- you're only wearing a pair of pants, and Skyrim isn't known for being warm. At least they gave you that, though; I don't particularly feel like seeing another man's sword," answered a man in a blue tunic sitting across from him. "We're somewhere in Falkreath, I think. We just left the pass connecting it to the Rift,"

"Man, what the hell are you talking about? Skyrim? Falkreath? The Rift?"

The blonde man in the blue tunic, which Kamina now noticed was laid over leather and chainmail, looked at him funny. "Did you take a blow to the head or something, boy? We're in Skyrim, the homeland of the Nords."

Kamina merely bent over and dug the wax out of his ear with his pinkie. Jeez, this world had so many weird names. At least that crazy-awesome world with tons of fighting and… what did they call them, Super Vegetables? Whatever. At least that world was fun; so far, this one was just confusing and boring.

The other people riding in the back of the cart talked for a bit, but Kamina wasn't listening, and he was sure whatever they had to say wasn't important anyways. Thankfully, they soon made it to a walled-off town. The others seemed pretty downcast about how they were gonna die. Kamina supposed it was time for one of his heroic speeches, about how anything was possible, damn the consequences. Just as he opened his mouth, a sharp female voice rang over them, and the others got out of the cart. Kamina waited until they were all settled, then stood up, flipped onto the ground, and put his hands behind his head. A few nearby guards grabbed him in an effort to keep him from escaping, as if that would do anything.

The bitch then proceeded to call out names, and a man wearing leather armor with gold accents blabbed on about Skyrim and Ulfric and blah, blah, blah. Kamina broke out of his captors' hold, but instead of escaping, he sat down, because he could feel something exciting coming along, and he didn't want to miss it. His guards gave each other a look, and decided to just stand over him, because they were morons who weren't paid enough. One of the guys he had ridden with tried to run off, but had been stupid enough to turn his back to a couple guards with bows and arrows, so he fell over dead before he could even make it ten feet.

One of the men was calling out names, and tried to get Kamina out of being executed because he wasn't 'on the list', but the bitch demanded he die anyways.

A woman in robes started talking about more nonsense, this time something vaguely religious, and Kamina tuned it out until someone he hadn't noticed interrupted to get their head chopped off. The guy probably deserved it, either because he was an idiot or because he would rather be put out of his misery than be preached at.

The bitch then decided that Kamina was next. That exciting thing was going to happen soon, he could feel it, and he didn't particularly feel like getting his head chopped off, so he voluntarily walked up to the chopping block, jumped onto the headsman's shoulders, and kicked off. The axe cut through its wielder, several archers tried and failed to kill him, and, just as Kamina was ready to get out of there, a giant black spiky winged thing dropped onto a nearby tower.

Everyone around was panicking, but Kamina just broke the ropes biding his wrists, grinned, stole a guard's sword, and jumped up. The giant black thing shouted at him so hard, he was blasted into a different tower; he merely grinned, spat out some blood, and tried again. And again. The blonde guy who had talked to him earlier had apparently had enough, however, because when he tried again, the man pulled him inside a nearby tower.

"You've got to be the most durable man I've ever met. And probably the stupidest one, too."

Kamina grinned. He wanted to try and fight the dragon again, but the door had been closed, and they would probably just pull him back inside if he tried to open it. Thankfully, there were stairs leading upwards, so Kamina went up those. The monster burst its head in near the top, crushing a man beneath some rubble, and then blasting him with fire for good measure. Before Kamina could kill it, it flew off, so Kamina ran after it. It tried to kill a kid, but Kamina, being the hero he was, grabbed the little tyke and ran behind a pile of logs that was probably once a house. He then once again ran after the beast, which by this point appeared to be avoiding him, as it flew off every time he got close. By the time he had chased it towards a stone building, the blonde guy and the sympathetic guy were calling out to him, saying he should join one of them inside the keep. Kamina decided to go with the sympathetic guy, if only because he knew nothing about either side and he'd rather stick with someone who seemed to have some sort of morality than someone he knew nothing about.

* * *

"Gods, was that really a dragon? Either way, we need to run. There's a walled-off passage into a nearby cave in the lower levels, we might be able to break it down and escape through it. For now, let's grab what we can."

Kamina rolled his shoulders and prepared to go back outside to once again confront that giant flying monster, but the other man grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you crazy?! There's no way you could take on that thing with nothing but a broadsword! We have to run!"

Kamina glared at the man before him. "My manly spirit burns hotter than any flame that dragon could throw at me! My will is stronger than any force it can muster! It doesn't matter what I have! Just who the hell do you think I am?!"

"A suicidal idiot. Come on, you can't take that thing on, it's a dragon. I saw you trying, you couldn't even get close."

"Yeah, because it was afraid of me! It kept running away!"

"Running away? That damn thing was burning down the entire village! How could you possibly be that arrogant?!"

Kamina didn't care. He felt the rumbling outside, he smelled the smoke, and it only made him angrier. Innocent people were dying, and this jerk wouldn't let him do anything! To hell with this! With a surge of strength, Kamina broke away and stepped outside. All that awaited him was ruins, with no beast in sight.

Hadvar saw his face when he stepped back inside, and didn't say anything. Instead, he handed Kamina a leather chestpiece and skirt. Kamina didn't take either, and instead grabbed a key off a nearby hook and continued forwards. In the next room, a pair of men in blue armored tunics attacked, but they were quickly defeated with a punch to the face, and Kamina discarded his sword in favor of a much larger one.

After he went down some stairs, he met some more people in blue outfits, but they were dealt with the same way. In the next room, he found a few more blue-clothed people fighting two guys in leather armor in the same style as the guy who seemed at least kinda moral, one of whom was shooting lightning from his fingertips. The men in blue were knocked out, while the older of the two in leather gave a no-hearted thanks. Finally, the guy who had tried to stop him caught up, carrying a backpack. He had a conversation with the two people, who then gave them the go-ahead to take everything. He was being sarcastic, but whatever. Hadvar grabbed everything of value, placed several vials inside a backpack that had been lying on a table, and handed the bag to Kamina. Kamina placed it on his back, if only to placate this guy and to share the burden. Those vials had to have _some_ purpose.

The friendly guy then noticed a corpse and a book in a cage.

"Hey, come over here. Think you can jimmy the lock open?" he asked. Kamina grabbed a warhammer and swung it against the lock, breaking both in half. Hadvar collected a small number of gold coins, the book, and the man's clothes, strangely enough.

"Hadvar, those locks aren't exactly easy to get," said the man who had thrown around lightning.

"Hey, I told him to use a lockpick," replied the friendly guy, who was apparently named Hadvar. Hadvar then turned to Kamina and handed him the robes. "If you don't wear armor, could you at least put on these robes? You can even take this spellbook, I don't need it." Kamina looked at the robes- they weren't exactly flower-scented, but they were at least actual pants, and didn't look like they were infested with fungus or covered in sweaty residue, unlike every other pair of pants he had found. He relented and put on the admittedly comfortable pair of pants, then ripped open the front of the robes, making himself a jacket. It was no cape, but it would do.

"What are you doing?! Those are mage robes, they were enchanted! Even if you didn't want to wear them, they're valuable!" cried Hadvar. Kamina didn't care, and proceeded down the next hallway. Hadvar sighed and went after him.

Unfortunately, before Kamina could use his spiral power to reshape them into his classic outfit, they ran into a bunch of blue guys, some of which were wielding bows and arrows. Kamina knew this because one almost shot him. They would have, if he hadn't caught the arrow.

"I'm not exactly in a good mood. Why don't you assholes leave?" he demanded. The men in blue did as he asked.

"I've never seen anyone scare off a group of Stormcloaks like that," said Hadvar, his face filled with awe. "I've never seen anyone catch an arrow, either. Just what are you?"

"I'm Kamina, leader of Team Gurren. My spirit shines like a beacon of hope, my fury burns hotter than the sun, and my will is stronger than any force in existence!"

Hadvar was dumbfounded by that grand statement. This bizarre and ridiculously powerful man before him was cocky, too.

Then Kamina used the sword on his back to turn a pile of boulders into dust. Hadvar was less doubtful of his new acquaintance.

After walking through the cave system behind the newly-created pond of sand, they came across a number of spiders the size of dogs. They were killed quickly.

In the next chamber, a bear slept. Hadvar crouched down and urged Kamina to do the same, then remembered who he was talking to right as the blue-haired god in mortal skin charged the sleeping beast and punched its head so hard, it literally exploded. There was even a burst of flame, and all that remained was a pile of charred gore and meat. Hadvar knew this man had to be a battlemage. After all, what else could do that?

* * *

Finally, they had escaped the cave. It was only a short walk to Riverwood, Hadvar's home town. There, they could warn everyone, and hopefully get some guards in case the dragon attacked. He said as much to Kamina, but the young man before him was too distracted, his face scrunched up in concentration. Suddenly, his clothes changed, his makeshift jacket becoming a blazing red with a flaming black skull on the back, his pants becoming gray with red trim along the bottom, and the rags adorning his feet becoming sandals. It was not an outfit for the cold, but apparently he didn't care.

Hadvar had the feeling his life had changed, and not just because of the dragon.


End file.
